


Every Path

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Reader Inserts [24]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Columbia (BioShock), F/M, Period-Typical Racism, Reader-Insert, Time Loop, Time travel and the inherent bull that goes with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: "I'm terribly sorry," the man said, holding out his hand in an attempt to help her up. "That has never happened before, I'm afraid and thus I was dreadfully unprepared."
Relationships: Robert Lutece/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Every Path

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting all my previous reader-inserts separately as to more accurately tag their content! So if you've seen this before, that's why.
> 
> If you want to request another fic, you can find me @goodmorningaperture on tumblr.

Columbia was often windy, yes but today it was a bit out of hand. (Y/N) clutched her hat tightly with one hand in a futile attempt to keep it on, and another holding the heavy fabric of her skirt.

Had it been up to her, she would've stayed inside today, for the Columbia Raffle was not something she looked forward to each year, in fact she thought the whole thing was incredibly sick. The only reason that she had even agreed to get dressed and go out was the promise of not having to really go to the raffle bit, just the games.

Of course, that had been a lie. Otherwise (Y/N) knew she wouldn't have agreed to go, so she supposed that she couldn't blame them much.

The baseball in her hand read '42'. What if she was called? She supposed she could just refuse, or 'miss' and accidentally hit one Jeremiah Fink, ah but she'd been around Columbia for a very long time (nearly as long as it'd been up in the sky) and he likely knew of her disgust towards the entire affair.

(Y/N) broke away quickly from her friends, intending to simply drop the thing on the ground and pretend that she hadn't been here at all. She was fuming, her anger threatening to bubble over and not helped at all by the large crowd that had gathered. How could people watch this and further still, find enjoyment in-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the fact that she had just slammed into someone-a rather tall someone, at that-and fallen to the ground. The numbered baseball rolled off somewhere, unseen. "I'm terribly sorry," the man said, holding out his hand in an attempt to help her up. "That has never happened before, I'm afraid and thus I was dreadfully unprepared."

Never ran into someone before? How fortunate, she supposed, and took his hand to stand. It was easier to look at him, then of course. He was still quite tall, red hair and angular jawline. He looked familiar, almost but she couldn't remember ever having seen him before.

(Y/N) found herself at a bit of a loss for words. "Well, its alright... I wasn't watching where I was going, really." Their hands remained locked together, and she didn't even give it a thought. "Have we met?"

He shook his head. "No, I do not believe we have. And if we had, I doubt that you would remember me, for it would not have been here. But I certainly would remember you and I'm afraid that I don't."

What a cryptic way of putting it...as if they could meet somewhere other than here. As if she would not remember him, if they had met. "Oh," she responded lightly, taking a short breath in. "But I'm certain I've seen you before. What is your name? Mine's (Y/N) (L/N), if it helps any."

"Robert Lutece. I still don't believe that we've met." He took a tentative glance towards the stage where the raffle was beginning. Ah, but it made a bit more sense now. He must've been somehow related to Rosalind, whom she had never met but seen working for Fink and the Prophet.

In act, he looked incredibly like her. They could've easily been twins, although she hadn't known that Rosalind had a twin. But wasn't she dead? Come to think of it, she had heard of him, and he was supposed to be dead too. Some unfortunate accident, if it was to be believed. "Wait just one moment!" She cried out. "You expect me to believe that you are a dead man?"

He raised his index finger to his lips and pointed at the ground with his other hand. The wind was beginning to pick up again,-another hazard of living in the sky, (Y/N) supposed. "You might want to get down, and keep quiet, there is a bit of trouble starting."

Again, rather cryptic. And she was about to come up with a sharp retort, until someone screamed from the stage. "It's him, it's the False Shepherd!" And chaos erupted. The man who claimed to be Robert Lutece clicked his tongue a few times in disapproval. "And you weren't going to believe me. I am who I say I am, Ms. (L/N) and while it has been a pleasure speaking to you I must go and find my dearest sister."

Now? He was just leaving now, in the midst of all this...mess? "Don't go," she said to the mysterious man. "What if I don't see you again?" But it seemed that he had disappeared, somehow. A man with a Sky-Hook came past, and between the man and the wind, her hat went flying off. Screaming followed and more men chased after the one with the Sky-Hook.

She was left nearly alone in the square, huffing under her breath. Today had been odd so far, putting it lightly. Home was likely the best place to go now, and there'd likely be chaos throughout Columbia and no one would come knocking there. (Y/N) made her way there, avoiding the crowds, and ignoring the sound of far off gunshots.

She had not been expecting to see him again so soon, certainly not standing in her front room with his sister. His dead sister. "She does not look as suitable as I was led to believe," said Rosalind as though she weren't standing just there.

"She'll do."

"Unless you grow attached, perhaps." He seemed to flush at this notion, and although she might've just imagined it, his sister scoffed, as if to say that of course he already had.

"Excuse me," she interrupted. "I believe that I deserve some answers."

Robert nodded, and held something out to her. Her hat! But it had blown away, and certainly he hadn't caught it. "You will get them, in due time. For now, we'd like your help."


End file.
